My love, I'm a victim, Feel my hatred
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: sora: a normal kid, so he thought. but when he goes to an island, he starts getting strange visions of people he's never seen. He's in them. now, he has to figure out his past, while protecting his little brother from the pervert vampire Axel. ALL REVISED
1. The Plans

Lucy: So

Lucy: So! I'm back again! With a new story this time! I hope this one is okay.

Axel: Can we just get on with it?

Roxas: Yes. Please. I would like to know what kind of torture we're going to be experiencing this time. Y'know?

Lucy: Fine. Axel! My Child Of Darkness! Do the disclaimer!

Axel: mumbles something about Roxas Fine. Lucy doesn't own us. Thank god. Ne one who hears our plea, SAVE US!!

Roxas: No. That's not the disclaimer. Lucy does not own us. She is too poor. Squarenix and Disney own us. Thank you.

Lucy: Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!

"Well, another boring day of school. Come-on Rox. We'd better get up. Don't forget we have to work in the shop today after classes." A tall brunette teen said shaking his younger brother.

"Go away Sora. I'm not going. I'm tired." The blonde mumbled to the taller teen.

"No. You know you'll get more work from mom if you skip anymore classes. Just go. I'll let you skip 6 n 7th periods. I'll say you were helping me with a project. Just sleep in your other classes.

You do anyway. Come-on. UP!" Sora yelled pulling the blondes feet and dragging him out of bed.

"Ouch! I'm up I'm up. Some times Sor, I hate you more than you know." Roxas said glaring at his older brother.

"Yes. But then there are the more common times that you love me very much. I know you Rox. See you downstairs!" Sora yelled leaving.

'I feel like something is going to happen. I just can't put my finger on it. Hm. I hope it's something cool.' 18-year-old Sora Hosengaku thought getting dressed.

Downstairs

"Sora dear. What's happen to my baby?" Aerith Gainsborough-Hosengaku thought looking at her second oldest son as he came downstairs.

He was wearing an open white stripped shirt, a black zip up shirt that showed a bit of his stomach, a spiked dog collar, orange pants, an orange and white stripped arm warmer on his left arm, and a black and red one on his right arm. His nails were black and his shoes were black and red skater shoes. He had his bottom lip pierced and his left ear pierced all the way up, and his right ear pierced twice. He had also recently pierced his tongue as well.

He was carrying a black and white messenger bag with three poapu stars on the strap.

"Morn'n mom!" He called walking over to the fridge.

"What are you getting Sora?" Aerith asked her green eyes alit with laughter.

"Bacon. I'm maken breakfast today mom!

Go take a break. Can you get Cloud's lazy butt down here? If he's not down by the time its ready, Rox n I are eatin his share. He loves bacon too. Thanks a bunch mom!" Sora said starting the bacon in a pan.

'My baby. He doesn't even know. I feel so bad. I'll him one day. I promised her I'd tell him. Soon. I'll have to do it very soon.' Aerith thought going to the basement to wake up her oldest son. "Cloud. Wake up dear. Breakfast will be ready soon." No response... "Okay. Let's try this. Sora's making bacon. If you're not there when it's done, he and Roxas will eat your share." At the mention of food, bacon imparticular, Cloud shot up like a light. "No he won't! I'm up!" Cloud said quickly. "That's my boy." Aerith said giggling at Clouds' failing attempts to untangle himself from his covers. "I'll be upstairs with Sora. Hurry!" She said walking back up to the kitchen.

"Okay! It's ready! Hmm...It's just mom and I...SWEET!! I GET ROXAS' AND CLOUDS' SHARE!!" Sora yelled digging in to his food.

"Hey Sor! Don't you even think about it! Give us!" The two blondes yelled chasing the brunette around the kitchen and living rooms for the bacon.

"Those are my boys." Aerith laughed watching the chase.

"Sorry! It's all gone!" Sora said smiling happily.

"Nuuuuuuuu!! He ate it!!" The two yelled falling to the floor. .

"Gotta go. See ya guys later!" Sora yelled running out of the house.

"Oh boys, come here and look." Aerith said pointing to two plates. 6 pieces of bacon were on each, along with a note.

'Next time, I really will eat em. I love you both.

Sora.'

"That brat..." Cloud mumbled munching on a piece of bacon.

"Hey, if we got 6 pieces, how many did you get mom?"

"6 as well. Why dear??" Aerith asked her youngest with a confused look.

"Mom. That package only had 20 pieces of bacon. If we each got 6, that leaves Sora with just 2...Why??"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey SORA!!" A teenaged girl with brown hair and green eyes called tackling the taller male. "Hey Sel. Wat up?"

"Not much. I haven't seen you all break! Where were you??"

"Working. Duh. Some people can't just ask their parents idiot." Sora said with a smile.

"Well, I understand. I wanna get a job though! I don't wanna always asking my family! I wanna earn it just like you and Kairi, and Tidus!" Selphie Tilmitt exclaimed.

"Cool. Come-on. We'd best get to the spot before everyone else gets here. Y'know?" Sora said walking away.

"Yeah!" Selphie exclaimed following him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey Riku. You should go out for a bit. I hear it's not good to lock yourself up like this." A teen with fiery red hair said opening his friend's door.

"I know. I just-you know very well that it's day in all the other worlds. I can't go anywhere." Riku, a teen with mid-back silver hair, and emerald green eyes like his friend.

"I know. I just thought you should go later. It'll be fun! We could go to the beach! It's only a two hour train ride from Twilight Town. It'd be nice to see Seipher and Vivi again. You know?"

"Axel. Seipher and I hate each other. I'm good friends with Hayner, Olette, and Pence. You know that. But...alright. We'll go to the beach. We're gonna have to get different clothes though. These certainly won't work." Riku said looking at his outfit, a pair of black and purple pants, a purple shirt with wings on the back and a collar that stuck out to the sides and a pair of combat boots. He had his silver hair pulled back with a purple ribbon and on the right side of his face there was a skeleton like patch.

Axel was dressed in a black trench coat, black leather pants, combat boots, and had a flame like patch on the left side of his face.

"I see your point Riku. I agree. Come-on. We can get better clothes in Twilight Town. People are used to our weird way of dressing there." Axel said smiling revealing pointed fangs.

"Yeah. Alright. Let's go." Riku said getting up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey Sor." "Hey Tide-man." Sora said to the short blonde walking up.

"Dude. Are you like, depressed or something?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You wear black all the time you're not as bubbly as you used to be, and you don't talk much anymore ya." A teen with red hair said walking up.

"Look, I don't feel like wearing colours, I don't wanna be bubbly, and I just don't want to talk. Okay? I feel like mom's hiding something important from me. I just can't figure out what it is. Hey, how's this. We'll all go down to the beach tonight? Just hang out since its Friday, we can camp out and just talk, roast marshmallows, and swim. Sound okay? We can even explore late at night, while it's dark. Sound cool?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay!"

"Really?"

"I'm game Sora." A red-headed girl said walking up with a blonde boy with a mullet and a boy with short bleu/silver emo hair.

"Alright then. It's settled!" Sora said smiling a real smile.

"Hey, we should get to class. See ya at lunch!!" Sora yelled walking off.

Lucy: So? How is it? Good? Bad??


	2. First Visions

Lucy: Chapter two

Lucy: Chapter two!!

Riku: yay...

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or the characters. I do however own my plot!

Meeting

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Sora's visions

"Riku! You're back bro!" A blonde yelled excitedly.

"Hey Hayner. See ya Ax! Tell Vivi n Fuu hi. I don't mind them. It's Seipher n Rai i can't stand." Riku called over his shoulder. "Will do man! Don't forget! Two hours!"

"Yea yeah. I know. See ya then." Riku said turning back to the three before him.

"Where ya goin?" A pudgy brunette asked.

"Oh! Axel's dragging me to the beach over on Destiny Islands. You guys wanna go? Seipher prolly will be to but, we can avoid him. Whatcha say?" Riku asked.

"I say it sounds fun. What about you guys?" A tall brunette girl asked.

"I'm in! What about you Pence?" Hayner asked.

"Okay. I wanna go see Roxas!"

"Who's Roxas?" Riku asked confused.

"He's a friend who used to live here for a year. Then he moved to be with his mom, n two brothers. We all miss him. I think you would really like him Riku. He's a lot like you." Pence explained.

"Um okay. Hey, I gotta go get a change clothes like normal." Riku said turning to walk away. "We'll come with you! We can help!" Olette said touching Riku's shoulder who hissed at the sudden contact.

"Riku?" Hayner asked

"I'm sorry. Lately I haven't liked contact. I'm sorry. I'll get used to it in a bit." Riku said smiling slightly.

"OK!!" Olette squealed.

'Che. Girls.' Riku thought.

"Well, come-on! Hey, isn't that your redheaded friend??" Pence asked pointing to Axel and Seipher.

"Yeah. Hey Ax."

"Ri! Why are you in here?"

"One word. Olette." Riku explained jerking his head towards the girl giggling.

"I see."

"Seipher."

"Riku." The blonde said nodding before his eyes got wide after landing on Hayner.

"What you geeks doing here?" He asked.

"We have every right to be here asshole." Pence said.

Olette looked at Hayner and Seipher and noticed the usual hatred wasn't in their eyes.

'Wait. Wait. I said WAIT!1!! I thought he was with Roxas! He wouldn't cheat when Roxas isn't here to defend himself would he??' Olette thought.

"Hayner. I need to talk to you." She said pulling him out.

"What's up Olette?"

"What's with you and Seipher? You wouldn't sink so low as to cheat on Roxas with Seipher when he isn't even here would you?"

"Uh...No. Why?" Hayner said nervously.

"Spill it. Now." Olette said.

"Okay. Roxas and I broke up before he left. Me n Seipher just kinda hit it off. You understand?" "No. I don't. He's an asshole. What do you see in him?"

"I don't know. I just guess I kinda fell in love with him when me n Rox were still together. That's why Roxas dumped me. Cuz he knew how I felt about Seipher. That's why he won't even talk to me."

"You! YOU! You sleeze bag! I thought we were best friends that told each other everything!" Olette screamed.

"Look! I'm so sorry! Okay!"

"Look Hayner, sorry won't hold up to me! I won't treat u any different around Pence. But, don't expect me to tell you anything anymore you sleeze bag." Olette huffed turning around. "OLETTE! HAYNER! YOU HAVE TO SEE WHAT VIVI AND FUU ARE MAKING RIKU WEAR! AND WHAT RAI SEIPHER ARE MAKING AXEL WEAR!!" Pence yelled from the door.

"Okay. We're coming Pence!" Olette said smiling. Fuu and Vivi made Riku try on a pair of purple skin tight jeans, with black flames on the bottom, a plain white tee-shirt, with a black jacket with chains all over it over the shirt and his combat boots.

"Dude! That looks so cool!" Fuu squealed. "Okay, take it off and give it to us." Vivi said quietly. 'Oh god. What have I gotten myself into?' Riku thought handing the clothes to the two girls. "Axel! come-on out!"

"Yea! We wanna see y'know!" Rai said.

"Fine." The redhead walked out in black and red bondage pants and a black wife beater tank with his combat boots and jacket unzipped on.

"Saweet!" Fuu squealed.

"It works. good." Seipher said.

'Uh-oh...' Axel thought.

They all walked out after the clothes had been changed into and bought.

"Shoot! We gotta get out tickets!" Axel yelled.

"Yeah! We do!" Riku said laughing at Axel's frantic running.

Destiny Islands

"Sora, what are you guys gonna do?" Cloud asked.

"We're gonna camp out on the beach and explore. I've never been to the beach we're going to. So, I think it'll be fun! Hurry up Roxas!" Sora yelled up the stairs.

"You sure you want me to go?"

"Yeah. I'm sure little bro. You're friends with my friends and they all love you. Plus, there's a surprise for you." Sora said smiling ruffling the younger male's hair.

"Don't do that!" Roxas yelled.

"Whatever. We're leaving mom!"

"Be careful you two! Tell everyone I say hello for me kay!"

"Course!" Sora yelled running outside to his car.

'That feeling again. What's going to happen I wonder. Hm. Olette said there was someone for me n Rox too meet. Wonder who.'

"Sora!"

"Do wha?"

"I've been tryin to get your attention! Where are we goin?"

"Oh! A different beach on the other island chain. It's called Paopu Island. None of us have been there."

"Cool! Sounds like fun! Will Demyx be there?"

"Yeah. Don't worry bro. Your best friend will be there. I promise." Sora chuckled at Roxas' puffed up face.

"Well, there's everyone. Come-on. Let's go." Sora said turning off the car.

"Hey guys!" He called as he and Roxas got the tents and stuff from the trunk.

"We ready?" Demyx asked bouncing up and down.

"YEaa. Let's go." Sora said laughing. They loaded up their stuff, and got in a different boat as Sora got into the one with the stuff and started off.

10 minutes later

"Wow! Thank-you for bringing me Sora!" Roxas said looking around the island.

"No prob Rox." Sora said. He walked over to a tree that was bent over and had paopu fruits on it.

'Hey Sora! Will we always be together like this?' a silver haired teen asked looking at Sora.

'Yeah. We will Riku. At least I hope so.' Sora said leaning over and placing a quick kiss on Riku's lips before leaning his head on his shoulder and watching the sun set.

"Sora!"

"AHHHH!!" Sora exclaimed falling over.

"Dude. You were just spacin. You okay bro?"

"I'm fine Wakka. Why don't we set up camp and go look around!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah! Hey, you brought an extra tent."

"Yeah. We'll have some others joining us later. Let's explore first. So we can scare the shit outta them later." Sora said mischievously.

"Better yet, explore now, set up later." He said smiling.

'RIku! Wait up damnit!'

'You're just way to slow Sora!' the silver haired teen yelled running into the water.

'God damn you Riku Suzenzaku!' Sora yelled chasing the other.

'Aw! You love me though!' Riku said smiling.

'Says you.' Sora mumbled before tackling the other male.

'Gah!' Riku exclaimed as Sora kissed him passionately.

'God damnit! What's with these thoughts?' Sora thought violently.

He and Kairi went to explore the old shack nearest them.

"Wow Sor. Look how old it looks! Like it's been here forever you know?"

"Yeah Kairi. Hm..." Sora said getting another vision.

'Axel! Axel! Where are you?!' Sora called.

'He's in here Sora!' Riku exclaimed pointing to the redheaded teen sleeping on the floor.

'Jeeze. He nearly had me worried.'

'I know.'

'But, he does look really peaceful. You know?' Sora said smiling.

'You're not falling in love with him are you?' Riku asked

No. Of course not. You're the only one for me love.' Sora said leaning in and quickly kissing Riku's cheek. 'Wouldja mind? I'm tryin ta sleep here. Not watch you two.' The redhead said from his place on the floor.

Sora stuck his tongue out at Axel and kissed Riku again before running out of the shack.

'Jesus. Here too!' Sora thought walking out.

"Sora? You really don't look so great." Kairi said.

"I'm fine Kai. Just alil elsewhere. I'll calm down in a bit! Come-on! Let's do some more exploring!" Sora exclaimed.

"Ok. If you're sure you're up to it."

"Course I am!"

'Sora! Sora! Jesus where are you!' Riku called looking around the forest.

'Ri-Riku.'

'OH MY GOD! SORA! AXEL! COME HERE! IT'S SORA! I NEED YOUR HELP!' Riku yelled.

"What is- Holy Fuck! What happened Sora?'

'I-I don't know. I don't wanna be in this forest anymore. Can we go back to the paopu tree now?'

'Of course. Help me carry him Ax.'

Of course. You sure you're okay Sor?'

'Ya. I'm fine.'

"Hey Kairi. I'm gettin a weird feeling. Be careful out here. Okay?"

"Alright Sora. I'm juz gonna stick near you is that good?"

"Yeah. It's okay." Sora mumbled.

'RIku i...Oh gods...'Sora said looking through the door that was open abit, and saw Riku with Axel on the bed having sex.

Riku...why would you...'He thought running out of the shack, after seeing the two for the last time

"Sora? What's wrong? You're crying? Why?" Kairi asked.

"I am?"

'Those must be really affecting me...'

Lucy: That's chapter two! What could be wrong with Sora? Why is he having these visions!

Sora: Yeah. Why am I?

Lucy: You'll just have to read an find out my dear little idiot.


	3. Tears

"Hey, is anybody else worried about how Sora's acting

Lucy: Mkay, so I revised all these chapters, and I'm tryin to find a Beta, because, I haven't heard from mine. No offense! But I need help badly! I reformatted this, hoping it's easier to understand now!

"Hey, is anybody else worried about how Sora's acting?" Wakka asked.

"I know what you mean man. He's like, outta dude!" Tidus said.

"Hm. I don't know. He usually spaces like this though." Roxas said standing by Demyx.

"Hey guys!!" Kairi yelled.

"Hey Kai! Where's Sora?"

"Behind me." Kairi said pointing behind her at the boy who was franticly trying to wipe his tears away.

"Sor man? You crying?" Wakka asked.

"No!! I'm fine guys!" Sora exclaimed laughing.

"Come-on, let's start to set up." He said smiling as Olette, Pence, Hayner, Seipher, Fuu, Vivi, Rai, Axel and Riku came up behind Roxas.

"ROXAS!!" Olette squealed jumping on Roxas' back.

"AH!!" Roxas screamed before turning around.

"Olette!! Pence!! Hayner...What are you guys doing here?!"

"Well, I got a text from Sora, and then, our friends Riku and Axel asked if we wanted to come with them here, so here we are!" Olette explained not missing the glare shot at Hayner from Roxas. At the names Riku and Axel, Sora's ears perked up and he looked around.

'It's them! The one's from my visions!' Sora thought anger suddenly welling up inside of him from his last vision.

"Sora, this is Ri-"

"I don't care. I didn't invite them. So don't bother introducing them. I really don't care." Sora said darkly glaring at the two before walking away.

"I'm so sorry! He's not normally like this! I swear!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Hey, what did you say his name was?"

"It's Sora Hosengaku. Why?" Kairi asked flirtatiously.

"No reason. Just wondering." Riku said quietly.

"Hey, how old exactly is Roxas?" Axel asked Olette quietly.

"Oh. He's 16 1/2." "Hm. He's short for his age, but looks older."

"I know. Sora's tall, but looks older than he should you know? What with his ears and lip pierced." Olette replied.

With Sora

"Damn. I wish I'd never come here before! I wouldn't keep having these damn visions!" Sora said looking over and getting another one.

'Sora! wait a minute! I'm sorry!' Riku yelled running after the crying blonde.

'Stay the fuck away from me you goddamned lying slut!!' Sora yelled punching Riku's cheek.

"Whoo! Go vision me!" He said laughing unaware Tidus, Wakka...Well, all his friends (save Roxas and the newcomers.)

"What's he talking about Kairi?"

"I don't know Tidus. He just spaces out. Then acts as though nothings wrong. What's this talk of visions?" Kairi asked quietly.

'Riku? Where is he?' Axel asked.

'I don't know. He left.'

' Why?'

'He saw us.'

'Oh no. I'm so sorry.' Axel said bringing Riku to lean on him.

'Get off me! This is your fault!' Riku screamed pushing Axel away.

"Gah! Get outta my head!!" Sora said grabbing at his spikes before passing out.

"Sora!!" In an instance Riku caught Sora before he hit the ground.

"Over exerting yourself. Like always. Aren't you?" Riku said brushing the bangs outta Sora's face. The contact brought Sora to his feet and he summoned a keyblade, the Ultima, and Riku summoned his Way to Dawn, and they stood staring at each other, both ready to fight.

"What do you want Riku? Why are you and your idiot friend in my memories?"

"Hey! I'm offended little buddy! I'm the idiot friend now?"

"Yes Axel. Or should I call you two, the slutty friends? Who cheat on others." Sora spat harshly. "Hey! That wasn't my fault!"

"Don't you DARE! Blame Axel. You're just as guilty! And you! I hope you burn in hell when you finally die!!" Sora screamed at Axel harshly.

"But...I..."

"Stop with your excuses you two. I hate you both. I trusted you both. And look where it got me. Cheated on, deceived, thrown away like trash!" Sora screamed before running back to the campsite.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing. My whole camping experience has been ruined though. I don't blame you guys though. You didn't know your friends are lying, cheating, backstapping assholes. So I don't blame you. You two on the other hand, if you come near me one more time, or follow me; you both will never have children even if you're able, because I will personally castrate you both." Sora said sending a glare towards the two who followed him.

"Will you just listen please?!" Riku yelled.

"No goddamnit!! Stay the fuck

Away from me and Axel, if i catch you even looking at Roxas with that lustfull stare you have, I swear to god, you will burn because I'll send a stake straight through both of you!" Sora yelled turning away.

Lucy: I know, it might be a bit confusing. But bear with me. Please.


	4. Memories

Lucy: Well, I'm finally back with an update

Lucy: Well, I'm finally back with an update! Whoo! Go me!

Disclaimer: same as every other chapter.

"Sora? How do you know them?" Kairi asked confused.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure. I just do." Sora admitted sitting with his oldest friend.

"What?"

"Okay, I've been having these weird visions, and in them, I was obviously in love with Riku, but then, I found him and Axel together." Sora paused, hissing the names out "So, I ran away. But, I don't know whether to believe em or not. I'm scared. What should I do Kai-Kai?" Sora asked.

"Well, truthfully, you need to talk to Riku. And don't worry about Roxas. I'm sure he can take care of himself right?" Kairi said confident in Roxas' defensive abilities.

"I don't know. I just don't trust Axel. You know?" Sora said quietly watching his brother laugh at something Axel had said.

'_He looks innocent enough when he sees Roxas. But, then again, he could only be hiding his true intentions…'_ Sora thought quietly.

'_Jeeze, Sora needs to get a grip. He's reacting too harshly to those two.'_ Kairi thought.

"What was that Kairi?" Sora asked surprised by his friend's words.

"I didn't say anything." Kairi said.

"Yes you did. You said I need to get a grip, and that I'm reacting too harshly to…them." Sora finished.

"Sor, I just thought that. I didn't say it." Kairi said surprised.

"You mean, I heard what you thought?" Sora said surprised as well.

"Yeah, try listening to Roxas!" Kairi said quietly.

Sora focused on Roxas and was surprised by his results.

'_I really like Axel. I'm glad Sora invited Olette and Pence. Not so much Hayner. But, hey, oh well.'_

"He really likes Axel. I'm nervous about that." Sora replied.

"Weird. But, cool. Maybe, you are different from us Sora. You always said you didn't feel like you belong here. Maybe you don't. But I want you here." Kairi laughed.

Sora chuckled nervously, but it died down as he noticed Riku staring at him.

'_So, your power is returning. Odd that it went away in the first place. Why don't we go talk away from these people?' _

Sora huffed, but followed Riku non-the-less.

"Sora? Where are you going?" Kairi asked.

"Riku wants to talk to me. Be right back, I promise!" Sora exclaimed smiling.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Well, I'm here. What do you want?" Sora asked coldly.

"Look. I'm not going to say what I did was right, but, I'm sorry. Okay." Riku said looking away from Sora.

"I'm supposed to care what you say?" Sora said looking at Riku.

"No. I guess that wouldn't make much sense. Would it?" Riku said looking up at Sora.

"What do you really want?" Sora asked.

"You to listen to me." Riku said quietly.

"Fine. I'm listening. Talk." Sora said folding his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Okay, first off, I know you want to know why you can hear others thoughts. Right?" Riku asked.

"That would probably help." Sora replied rolling his eyes.

"Well…its cause…you're a vampire. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. You saw Axel and me, and ran away. You ran to your friend Cloud's house, and his mom, a white witch, Aerith, erased Cloud's, Roxas', and your memories, implanting the one's you have, as well as your friend Kairi. You are really Sora Hikari, your real mother died 100 years ago, here on this island. I can show you where your family is buried sometime." Riku explained.

"How'd they die?" Sora asked quietly.

"Spanish Influenza. You had it too. But, you were bitten by a rouge vampire, and you were turned. I took care of you so you wouldn't get yourself killed. I know you probably don't believe me. But, I'm telling you the truth." Riku said quietly.

"Show me where they are buried." Sora said suddenly after a tense silence.

"Okay." Riku said leading Sora to a cave."This was our secret place. We used to play here with Axel. You knew what the two of us were. You were the first human who didn't fear us. So we treated you like one of us. Your parents and sister, plus your grave, are right there." Riku said pointing to a line of tombstones. _"Momma! Look at our secret place!' 10-year-old Sora Hikari exclaimed leading his mom, 25 year-old- Bella Hikari to his cave. _

'_Oh my! Secret indeed! Did Riku and Axel show you this?' She asked, her bright blue eyes smiling. _

'_Yeah! They did! We play here a lot! Don't we?' Sora asked his blue eyes looking at the two figures in the shadows. _

"_Yeah. You don't mind do you Ms. Bella?" Riku asked stepping up to Sora, Axel, following suite._

'_Not at all. Just take care of my baby boy." Bella said with a laugh. _

"_Mom! Something's wrong with dad! He's got a high __fever, a headache, a bad cough, sore throat, stuffy nose, and body aches!__" A young girl with long blonde hair yelled. _

"_What is it Namine?!" Bella asked. _

"_He's coughing up blood. Mom, could it be that Spanish disease?!" Namine asked her blue eyes wide with fear. "I don't know dear." Bella said running back to the house. _"Riku…I believe you. You're right. I saw my mom, Bella, and sister, Namine." Sora said sliding to the floor, emotions of sadness running through him.

"I'm sorry." Riku said looking away.

"No. thanks I guess." Sora said looking at Riku.

"We'd better get back." Riku said quietly.

"Yeah. Can you help me up?" Sora said.

"Yeah here." Riku said holding his hand out for Sora to take.

Sora took the outstretched hand and was pulled up into Riku's chest. He clung weakly to Riku's shirt and cried.

"Sora. It's okay. Shh. It'll be okay." Riku said wrapping his arms around Sora, trying to sooth the crying brunette.

"Ri-Riku. I don't want to see these things. Can we please leave now?" Sora said choking on his words.

Riku picked Sora up bridal style, and began the walk back to camp.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh my god! Sora, what's wrong him?! What did you do to him?!" Kairi exclaimed as Riku brought Sora back.

"He's just asleep. See?" Riku said showing Kairi that Sora was indeed, sleeping.

Riku laid the tall brunette down on a sleeping bag and sat back to watch over him.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Axel asked appearing beside Riku.

"Go away Axel. He doesn't need to wake up to your face of all things. He's upset enough as it is. I had to show him his family's graves. Do you have any idea what that's done to him? He was so weak with sadness and grief that, he collapsed on me. I have a feeling; he didn't want to do it though." Riku explained trying to make Axel go away.

"I see. Hope he gets better." Axel said falling quiet.

It wasn't long before Roxas and Kairi appeared by them too.

Kairi moved to sit beside Riku, and Roxas sat beside Axel.

"Will he be okay Riku?" Roxas asked looking around Axel at Riku.

"He should be. He's just exhausted. It'll be okay." Riku said smiling reassuringly.

"Okay." Roxas said falling into the comfortable silence.

Sora screamed and jerked upwards.

Lucy: Well, I hope you all like this! I finally got around to it! This is officially off hiatus! YEAH!!


	5. Left Behind

Lucy: Chapter 5

Lucy: Chapter 5!!

I'm so excited that I decided to continue with this fic!

Disclaimer: It's juz like before. Me no owney!!

"SORA! What's wrong?" Kairi asked as the I shot up with a scream.

"Sora…are you okay?" Roxas asked timidly.

I ignored them both and threw himself into Riku's arms and cried again.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Demyx asked walking up.

I guess seeing me crying, he got worried as well.

"Is he okay?"  
"We don't know. He won't talk to us. He's crying Demyx." Kairi deadpanned.

"I know that!" Demyx yelled.

"Ri-Riku. C-can we go back?" I asked quietly, through sobs.

"Yeah. Come on." Riku said picking me up again.

"Same place?"

"Yeah. P-please."

Riku nodded and took off at a fast run to the secret place.

"Why are we here?"

"I don't want to be around them right now." I said franticly trying to wipe my tears.

"You can cry. It's alright." Riku said from beside me.

"I know. It makes me seem weak in front of you." I said looking away.

Riku bent down, and began to lick my tears.

My eyes widened, but I relaxed to Riku's touch quickly.

'_It feels so normal to be like this. What is wrong with me now?'_

"Riku, have we always been friends like this?" I asked Riku, who was still licking my cheek.

"Hm? It all depends on what you call friends." Riku said in my ear.

I shuddered a bit with pleasure at the feeling.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to focus.

"Well, we've been 'friends' since you were 8. But, we became "friends" when you turned 17, shortly before you were bitten." Riku explained pulling away from me.

"Oh. So, how long were we together before…you and Axel?" I asked, hissing out Axel's name.

"About 50 years truthfully. It was a stupid mistake on my part. And I've felt bad since then." Riku said looking away from me.

'I can tell he's serious…He really is. His mind is telling how upset he's been. I don't hate him anymore…I still love him!' I thought my eyes widening at the revelation.

"Can our kind…Do we, have actual feelings?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. I think we do. We have to be able to feel to be able to love." Riku explained.

"I like that idea. I really do." I replied smiling at Riku.

He looked over at me and smiled softly. I like looking at him smile.

"Riku, you need to smile more often. You're too beautiful not to." I said feeling my face heat up.

"Heh. I know I am." He replied smiling.

"Ass hole." I mumbled.

I was looking at my hands, which were shaking, when I saw a shadow come over me. I looked up and saw that he was sitting behind me looking at my shaking hands as well.

"Riku?"

"Are you okay? You look pale…er than normal"

"yeah. I think I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You look kinda sick. Do you need to lay down or something?" Riku asked visably distressed.

"No. I'm fine. I really am." I said trying to smile for his sake.

'It's my fault. I know it is. I should never of told him about anything. I should never of come today.'

"Riku…it's not your fault. You did what I asked of you. That's all there is too it. I asked you to show me. I asked you to tell me about us. I asked you to take me back here. It's all just an overload of sorts for me."

"But, everything is just so-" I cut him off with a kiss because I was tired of fighting against what I wanted inside.

"S-Sora?" He looked at me surprised.

"What? I just wanted you to stop rambling. It was getting annoying." I deadpanned.

"Sometimes, I wonder about you." He said smile leaning away from me.

"Oh no you don't. You're gonna stay right there and we're gonna talk. Now, answer me this. How do you feel about me now?" I asked looking at him seriously.

"I-I love you still. I really do." He said looking away, a tinting appearing on his cheeks.

I leaned over, and rested my head on his shoulder, he looked down, but smiled none the less back at me.

"Sora, what in the world are you doing now?" He asked with a smile.

"I dunno. But I'm comfortable." I replied.

He looked away, shaking his head in a sheesh kind of way.

I pulled his face toward mine, and kissed him.

To my surprise, he wasted no time in kissing me back, I could get used to this. enter foxish grin

"Well Sora, you certainly get to the point, don't you?" He asked grinning.

"Only when I want something." I replied smirking.

"You are still you. That's all that matters. I was afraid you would be someone totally different. Though, I would of deserved it if you were. After what I put you through, I don't deserve to have you as the same person you were then." Riku said quietly walking away.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're here, I'm here. I'm still me. What more do you want?!" I yelled.

"I don't know. I want to take it back. What I did, I want to take it all back."

"You can't." I said harshly, he flinched at my words.

"I know I can't."  
"But, I can look past it. I want you in my life Riku. I honestly do." I replied crawling over to him.

"Just a minute ago, we were happy, and in love. Now, you're brooding, and I don't know what to do!"

"I'm sorry Sora, I don't mean to…never mind. Maybe it's best if I leave now." He said starting to get up.

"No. Don't leave me Riku. I just got you back!" I yelled trying to stop him.

"Just forget it Sora. Forget I was here today." He said walking away.

"But Ri-"  
"ENOUGH!" He yelled turning to face me.

"I told you, forget I was here. Just forget about me completely."

I watched him disappear into the shadow of the trees, and then it hit me. I just lost the one person I loved, and I could remember it too. I could do nothing more than just lay down and cry.

Lucy: So, here's chapter 5. Whatcha all think of it? Like it I hope! Lawlz.


End file.
